Wahrheit
by Tiki Navarre
Summary: Is it possible for someone who's evil and someone who's good to end up together? Or will they be torn apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! :3 It's my first fanfiction so please don't be hard on me. Also I don't really know how Lady Bat would act cause I haven't seen him much in the manga or anime to really know how he would so please don't act all angry. I also see Lady Bat as a guy, not a girl. I'm not trying to ruin it for people so please don't act too harsh.

* * *

"What a calm sunrise. You don't get to get to see one of those every morning," a man standing on his hotel balcony watching the sunrise. He hasn't seen one like that in several million years – or remember it.

A knock came from the door.

"Coming," he called calmly to the visitor. Once he opened the door, the visitor dragged him down the hall and down to the front entrance of the hotel.

Quietly, she told him, "Lady Bat, Mikeru wants you to get the mermaid princesses' power soon. Or else."

"Lan Hua? Is- is that you?" he asked, unsure if she was or not. Her long, purple hair was down, not in her usually dango style, and her clothes were as if she was living off the streets all her life.

"Of course it is. Who else would it be?"

"You don't have to get angry all about it. Can you tell Mikeru that I'm working on it as fast as I can?"

"Fine. Just hurry up. Okay?" She stared at him for a moment then walked off. While he just stared at her, Luchia walked up to him.

"Hey, Haseo. Who was that just now? Was she a friend of yours?" she asked, curiously.

"Y-yeah. She needed someone to help her act for the play she's in, so I agreed to help. And hurry up, Luchia. You can't be late for your first day of the semester," he said, urging her to the door with her things.

"You're right! I gotta go! See ya later, Haseo!"

later

"Man. I'm worn out," Lady Bat sighed. He dragged himself up to his room to have a nice, long cat nap when he had heard an argument from Luchia's room.

"Come on, Lina! Haseo can't be that bad!" Luchia cried.

"Don't you realize that he could be our enemy!? Enemies have plans like this! They go undercover to fool the good guys and then steal their powers! I've had someone come into my palace and murdered some of my maids and one of my closest and dearest friends! How can I not have any doubt about Haseo!?" Lina argued, unsure if she could trust Lady Bat.

_I don't blame her. Considering that that person might have been one of her own kind. I wouldn't trust anyone after something like that. _He thought, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Lina burst out the door. Both were startled when she literally bumped into him. "Oh. I'm so-- Ha- Haseo!? W- What are you doing here!?" she screamed, shocked and angry.

Lady Bat put his hand on her head and stroked it left and right to sooth her. She burst into tears and Lady Bat put his arms around her. "It's alright, Lina. As my ol' man said, 'It's better to let those tears out ev'ry now 'n' then.' Now, got get some rest. I bet it'll do you some good."

"Alright. But I still wont trust you so don't get me wrong if it seems like I'm trusting you, okay?"

"I don't mind what you think of me." He blushes slightly, unaware that his feelings for one of the enemy is changing from hateful to love.

around 10 pm

He plopped down on his bed, tired and worn. Lady Bat gazed out the window, looking at the full moon that lit up his small music box. Silently, he reached for it and wound it up. Hearing it's soft, faint music with the soothing scenery, he fell asleep.

In the morning, he was woken up by loud thunder. It crackled while the ocean's water roared. He also heard frantic voices calling for Lina.

"Haseo!" Hanon burst in, in panic. "Lina went missing! Please help us! We don't know where she could be! So... please!"

_Don't tell me she's out there in the rain! Who knows what could happen to her!_ He thought, rushing out of the room without being able to change.

"Lina! Where are you!?" he cried, trying to make it so Lina could hear him over the thunder. _Man! Why me of all people? Why does there have to be thunder to look for a damn person?!_

A feather falls from the sky. _Lady Bat. Lan Hua told me that you're slacking off._ The figure said, calmly but also weary. _I don't have much time left before I'm fully drained of power. I'm getting weaker every time you and the others borrow it._

"When will you just shut your damn trap, Mikeru!? I'm kinda busy right now!"

He didn't reply. Lady Bat just ran off, continuing to look for Lina.

Finally, he found her. Lina was laying on the beach, passed out. He noticed Lan Hua and Alala up above, looking down at him and Lina.

"Hey look, Lan Hua~. It's a Mermaid Princess."

"It is, Alala. You found her. As well as Lady Bat."

He looked back at Lina and gasped.

"It looks like he's trying to save her. Should we tell Mikeru about this?"

"What?"

"Ha... Haseo?" Luchia gasped. "Why? How could you do this to us?" She burst into tears while Hanon glared at him. Hanon went over to Luchia and tried to comfort her.

Mikeru came again, furious at what he saw. _Lady Bat, you're worthless to me now._ He sent the BBS to pierce a long rugged steak in to his torso.

"Mikeru! I'm sorry. Please... I can...." He couldn't finish his sentence before he finally died.

"Haseo! Please! Wake up!" Someone was calling him. Someone familiar.

He woke up, seeing a figure looking down on him, worry on her face. He sat up, wiping sleepiness from his eyes. Lady Bat looked at her. It was Lina. Surprised, Lady Bat put his arms around her. "Please... Please don't go into the storm...." he said.

"What are you talking about, Haseo?" she asked, confused. Lady Bat let go of her, tears rolling down his face.

"What is this feeling? It feels as if my heart sank deep into a whole in my chest."

"You must be sad."

"Sad..." He sat, staring down at his feet. Tears formed. Lady Bat tried wipe them away before Lina saw them.

"Haseo.... I... I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I shou--" Lady Bat interrupted.

"It'd be best if you didn't." Lady Bat got up and left the room, tears still in his eyes. _I don't want you to get hurt, Lina...._

Rain poured down, drenching Lady Bat down to the bone. He sat on the wet sand near the ocean, apparently starting to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning! Spoilers Alert for this chapter! If you don't want spoilers, go and finish the series!

"Lady... Bat? Why are you out here in the rain?" Mimi asked, standing over him with an umbrella. She put her hand on his shoulder, but he tossed it off.

"Leave me be, Mimi. I need some time alone." He didn't look at her, nor did he want to. Not at such a weak state he was in.

She stared at him in sympathy, not wanting to go. Mimi decided to sit, having her back against his. "You know," she started, softly, "I'm also on the border between the princesses' side and Micheal's."

"Huh? How'd you know those three are the mermaid princesses?" he asked, surprised. His tears seemed to dry up some. "I mean..."

"Let's say that Sheshe and I were fighting the princesses one day after I became friends with them too. Sheshe used one of the orbs Micheal gave us and made all the water around them spread apart and their human forms were revealed," she said, kind of in a depressed voice. "That's how I know. Not very happy. If Micheal wants to get rid of us, I have a plan that might work."

"And what would that be, Mimi?" Lady Bat asked, wondering what it was. "If we are eventually gotten rid of, how are we going to stop it? Or are just going to let it happen and try to convince him to change?"

"Neither, Lady Bat. It's like this. Lets say that either of us spy on him and not get caught before he calls us or he calls us and we go, we pretend to be absorbed or slaughtered and we teleport to the princesses we are their aid."

"You really think that'll work? What if we both get killed and we wont be able to help?" he stared at her in disbelief.

"No. Not really. But it is worth a try isn't it?" she smiled at him in a sad manner. "Hey. It looks like the rain stopped." Mimi closed the umbrella and helped herself up. She noticed Luchia and Hanon on the other side of where they were sitting.

Hanon ran over as soon as she spotted them. "Have you guys.... seen Lina?" she panted once she finally got over to them.

"No. Not after I got here." Mimi replied, in a calm and worried voice. "Why? Has something happened?"

"During the storm, she said that she was going to look for someone an hour ago and she hasn't come back since," Luchia responded, scanning the area.

"Want us to help search for her? The more looking for her, the quicker to find her," Mimi suggested to them.

"Sure. It would help, Marie. We should split up from here into pairs," Hanon said, looking at the other three. "Haseo and Luchia, you two should finish checking the beach and the boardwalk while Marie and I check the city for her."

"Okay," Mimi said, agreeing. She leaned towards Lady Bat's ear and whispered, "Hope you don't frighten Luchia if you can't hide your secret from them. The one that _you are Lady Bat_ and tell her that you and I are planning to help them in the future. If we're still alive that is. I plan on telling Hanon. See ya around."

He stood there, looking at her in confusion as they left him with Luchia. Was he really going to tell Luchia that he _is_ Lady Bat? And that he _was planning_ to help her against Micheal? _If_ he came back alive?

"Should we… You know… get going?" he asked, kind of unsure what he was doing.

An hour passed as they looked and every person they could see if they saw her that they ended up at a lighthouse on a steep cliff. Luchia sat at the door step to catch her breath while Lady Bat was panting.

"I... can't take.... this... any longer..." Lady Bat managed to say. He fell backwards onto a patch of grass. "I can't... If I were really her friend..." he murmured to himself, trying not to let Luchia hear him.

"Did... you say... something... Haseo?" She was still trying to get her breath. She looked at him, panting away.

"If I were really your friend, I would have told you sooner but I couldn't bring myself to. It's that I'm..." He closed his eyes, trying to figure out how to put it into words.

"You're in love?" she asked, almost having caught her breathe like him.

"No. It's that I know who you really are and you'll probably be in some terrible trouble if you stick with me."

"What are you saying? What do you know? How do you--" Her mouth was covered by his hand.

"It's that I know you aren't a human. Marie, or should I say Mimi, told me. I'm not who you think I am. But I don't want to cause you or any of the other princesses any harm. Not for the rest of my life. I'm Lady Bat," he admitted, trying not looking at her as he removed his hand that was on her mouth. "After I got to know you guys, it got harder to tell you."

Luchia stared at him. Shock, fear and sadness showed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing nor did she want to.

Lady Bat silently got up, hiding his eyes with his hair. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, guilt in his voice. He started to leave her at the lighthouse and head for the Pearl Piari.

~9 PM~

"That's it I guess. Now I should get going before Fuku comes at 9:30."

"Haseo-kun?" A voice came from outside of his room. Not replying, he opened the door to find Lina standing there.

"Lina-san? Why are you here?"

"I was just seeing if you were here. That's all." Lina turned, heading for Luchia's room.

"Okay. See ya." He turned to get his belongings and headed for the door again.


End file.
